Forum:RP: The Overlanders II
Yay! Moar RPs!! Plot After the defeat of the U.A.C.S.A., thanks to Cameron, our heroes are safe from the grasp of the evil Dr. Viktor Phambeto, head of the U.A.C.S.A. HQ. All is safe and sound and away from the evil U.A.C.S.A. HQ.... or did they? Will the U.A.C.S.A. rise again and perform cruel "experiments" on the Mobians, or will the heroes make sure that the U.A.C.S.A. will be forever decomissioned? Find out! Rules You WILL not: #God-mod #Insult others #Be a troll #Alter the plot drastically (unless it is approved of) #Swear excessively, unless you are going to censor the words #No Sexual Content Allowed (except for simple flirts,kissing,etc) Characters The Heroes Can the Heroes put an end to the U.A.C.S.A.'s cruel "experiments"? *Johnny D. the Fox (played by JMB) *J the Hedgehog (played by JMB) *Ryushu the Cat (played by Ryu) *Shanoa the Fox (played by Ryu) *Albus the Cat (played by Ryu) *Linebeck the Ferret and Rattata (played by Ryu) *Kotuumath the Halfbreed (played by Ryu) *Gideon the Moose (played by Ryu) *Panzyr the Destroyer (played by Ryu) *Shima the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Alyssa the Wolf (played by Shima) *Flare the Wolf (Played by Flash, Flare seeks something. Even he isn't sure of what) *Will the Echidna (Played by Flash, Will's Demon Suppression Technique will be useful) *Mitch the Wolf (Played by Flash,, Mitch is here to protect his rival) *Wolfgang the Cat (played by Hunter1034, I have a fealing he's gona get pwned... Cool...) *Glacian Nation (Played by KP) *Wraithlord (Played by KP) *The Elemental Council (Played by Flash. Worried about the return of Demon Perfect Will, all fifteen Elementals prepare for war) Neutral Characters with unknown motives. *Dark Feral (Played by KP) The Overlanders *G.U.N (friendly Overlanders) *U.A.C.S.A (evil Overlanders) Other Villains *Karitori the Fox (played by JMB; he's back, and more deadly than before! And he won't be alone this time...) *Demon Karitori (played by JMB; he's not the only one who's demonic...) *Alicia the Demon Wolf (played by Shima; yes, the U.A.C.S.A. were responsible for performing a cruel "experiment" on Alyssa) *Demon Alicia (played by Shima; again, the U.A.C.S.A. were responsible for turning Alyssa into a monster) *Rakumei the Cat (Played by Ryu; The U.A.C.S.A has turned her wicked!) *Demon Rakumei (Played by Ryu; The U.A.C.S.A has turned her wicked!) *Fallen Panzyr (Played by Ryu) *Dragoon Panzyr (Played by Ryu) *Fallen Gideon (Played by Ryu) *Cerberus Shanoa (Played by Ryu; The U.A.C.S.A has managed to unlock the fearsome might of Cerberus Shanoa!) *Perfect Flare (Played by Flash. The U.A.C.S.A. might try to find a way to control the power that this form emits. *Selmah (played by Flash) *Dark Feral (Played by KP) Roleplay Part 1: U.A.S.C.A.'s Revenge (In the ruined U.A.C.S.A. HQ...) ???: This is the second base we've lost... ??? 2: What do we do, sir? (Then, Allibe appears.) ???: So you've survived after all, Allibe. Allibe: Yes...sadly, Phambeto was executed... (Allibe plans on remodeling a more powerful HQ, and creates U.A.C.S.A elite soldiers, that are intended for capturing Mobians for "experiments" and that they will ahve little to no chance of escaping. Allibe even vows to avenge Phambeto by taking out Cameron's troops) (Meanwhile with J, he still has the tranquilizer dart (the same one from the first saga) as he studies about the U.A.C.S.A. from his bedroom) J: the U.A.C.S.A. from the computer in his bedroom Hmmm.... (J's computer contains images and profiles about the U.A.C.S.A. (where he found the tranquilizer dart)) (Meanwhile, Shima watches the ruins of the U.A.C.S.A building) Shima: Something...feels wrong... (Allibe hears someone) Allibe: Hm? around I heard someone... Shima: (quietly) Shoot! (hides in the shadows) Allibe: Hmmm... fan out and search, soldiers! U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers: bows Yes sir! off to find someone who made the sound or to search and capture the Mobians Shima: Damn...I gotta get out of here! (tries to sneak out of the ruined base) U.A.S.C.A. Elite Soldier #1: a tranquilizer dart at Shima, which hits her Shima: Ouch! (looks at the tranquilizer) (groggily) Aw...crap...(collapses and blacks out) U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldier #1: We got her! (Back with J, he senses someone) J: someone Oh my... it's Shima! off the computer She's in danger! hang on, sis! CHAOS CONTROL! out of his bedroom (At the ruined U.A.C.S.A., J appears!) J: None shall harm my younger/older sister! CHAOS CONTROL! the U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers and Allibe I got you, Shima... Shima and Chaos Controls out of here (Back at J's house, J and Shima appear at his bedroom and he puts Shima onto his bed before carefully removing the tranquilizer dart from her neck) J: his hand onto Shima's head Oh man. These idiots don't know when to give up... Shima: Zzzzz.... J: Don't worry, Shima. I'm here. Shima: (Wakes up) Ugh...(see J) J....? What...What happened...? J: down sadly They're back, Shima.... (Back at the ruined base...) U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldier #1: Sir, she got away! Allibe: growls Find her! If you find one of her friends, bring them to my base! U.A.S.C.A. Elite Soldiers: Sir, yes sir! (The soldiers leave the base to find Shima. With Johnny and Alyssa...) Alyssa: Zzz...(she has fallen asleep. Her head is leaning on Johnny's shoulder) Johnny: onto Alyssa's head as he slowly and gently rubs her head Best date ever... (Suddenly, rustling sounds are heard!) Johnny: perk up Wha...? (Alyssa's ears twitch towards the direction of the sound, but she doesn't wake up. More rustling sounds are heard and a tranquilizer dart whizzes by Johnny and Alyssa!) Johnny: worried Oh no... Alyssa.... it's them again... Alyssa: (wakes up from the tranquilizer dart going by) (groggily; fast) Whatintheworldwasthat? (More darts fly through Johnny and Alyssa!) Alyssa: (yells) We-We need to get out of here! Johnny: Yeah! Alyssa onto his arms and runs as fast as he can to escape the U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers (Alyssa moves her head as another dart goes by) Alyssa: Eeiii! Johnny: running We gotta warn Gideon! (Suddenly, Johnny falls into an unseen trap hole (caused by one of the U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers) and Alyssa is sent flying!) (Then...) ???: WAUGH!! ??? 2: Don't let him escape!! Johnny: into a trap hole, and Alyssa is flying off from him AAGHHH!!! Alyssa: (yells, then lands flat on her back) Ouch... ???: OHNOLOOKOUTFORTHATPIT!! (Something lands on Johnny.) ???: OOF!! Johnny: OWWW!!! Alyssa: [gets up and goes over to teh hole) Johnny?! Are you okay?! (Suddenly, Alyssa feels a sharp pain onto her back; she is hit by a tranquilizer dart!) Alyssa: Owwww!!! (collapses and passes out) Johnny: groans A..Alyssa...? U.A.S.C.A. Elite Soldier #2: We got her! Allibe: Excellent. Bring her to our new base! U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers: Sir! grab the unconsious Alyssa and head to the U.A.C.S.A. HQ (Alyssa remains unconcious until they reach the U.A.C.S.A HQ.) Johnny: the random person out of the way and he comes out of the hole and frantically looks for Alyssa Alyssa?! around frantically and Alyssa isn't found ALYSSA!!! yells ALYSSA!!!!!!!!!!! cries Alyssa.... (Inside the new U.A.C.S.A. HQ, Alyssa is restrained onto a table as Allibe prepares to "experiment" on her) Alyssa: (yells and tries to break free) Let..Let me go! (cries) Please.. U.A.C.S.A. Guard: Shut up! Alyssa in the cheek hard with the rear of an assault rifle Allibe will be here any moment now... Alyssa: (spits out blood and looks at the gaurd in fear) (Then, the door opens, and a figure walks inside the room before stopping in front of Alyssa; it's Allibe!) Allibe: Alyssa Well, well, well. What do we have here, gentleman? U.A.C.S.A. Guards: Your experiment, sir... Allibe: Excellent... evilly (Alyssa starts to struggle more) Alyssa: P-Please...don't hurt me! (tries to break out again) Allibe: Alyssa hard in the gut Silence! Alyssa: (scrunches up in pain and whimpers. She coughs a little blood out) Allibe: Now then... due to our unfourtunate leader Phambeto that was executed by a mysteroius wolf, I'm now in charge of the U.A.C.S.A. Now, be a good little girl, and I'll be right back. away but stops for a brief moment Guards, make sure she doesn't do anything rash. out of the room U.A.C.S.A. Guards: Sir! Alyssa: (cries silently) (thinking) Johnny...) (suddenly, she starts snarling and growling and biting at the guards) LET ME GOOOO! U.A.C.S.A. Guard #1: bitten by Alyssa WAHH!! U.A.C.S.A. Guard #2: What the--?! Why you..! his rifle, which hits Alyssa's head very hard Alyssa: (howls in pain, then almost passes out. She's concious enough to know what is going on, but she can't move) U.A.S.C.A. Guard #1: AUGH!!! onto his bitten arm MY ARM!! U.A.C.S.A. Guard #2: the guard's arm bleeding, then turns to Alyssa You've been a bad little girl... out a syringe from his pocket, and then injects onto her head, causing Alyssa to pass out Alyssa: (before she passes out) (whispers) John...ny...(passes out) Allibe: inside the room, followed by two scientists What the hell happened?! U.A.C.S.A. Guard #1: That wolf girl bit my arm!! She's a cannibal! U.A.C.S.A. Guard #2: But don't you worry. She won't be going to bite us anymore. Allibe: Good... U.A.S.C.A. Scientist #1: Now then... out a syringe and injects onto Alyssa's arm and takes out some of the blood, before carefully pulling the syringe out from her arm There. away, with the other scientist following him Allibe: the U.A.C.S.A. Guard #2 Take him to the medical room. U.A.C.S.A. Guard #2: Sir! the guard (who was bitten) out of the room Allibe: I'm very dissapointed in you. You should've behaved like a little girl would. evilly Oh well... (Alyssa starts tossing and turning in her sleep, like she's having a nightmare) Allibe: chuckles Well well well... looks like you're experiencing some fear, now don't you think? (Alyssa whimpers, and her teeth grow larger. She's trying to summon her Dark form so she can try to escape) Allibe: Ah-ah-ah! a prophecy on Alyssa; the ground performs a pentagram and it surrounds Alyssa, preventing her from escaping or attacking him Alyssa: Grrr...! (her teeth turn to regular size, and she stops moving) Allibe: Now then... pentagram intensifies, inflicting sheer pain onto Alyssa Do you hear your "friend" inside your head? Alyssa: (yells) (Inside her head, Alyssa hears a dull roar. The roar echoes so loud that Allibe hears it) Allibe: Excellent... you're pathetic "boyfriend" have suffered a horrifying fate, so Karitori stepped in and took fox-boy over and turned that ferret inside out! Now... your evil being is waiting to come out and take you over! evilly and he intensifies the pentagram once again, as Alyssa is inflicted with huge pain Alyssa: (yells in agony, then she starts to transform.) Allibe: evilly Here comes the new "Project"! This is for you, Phambeto! (Alyssa yells once more, then the bonds break off of her, and the table is thrown into the wall. In the large cloud of dust, Allibe can see nine large tails sprout out of Alyssa.) ???: (growls) Part 2: The New Project Allibe: Alicia Excellent...! (Alicia steps forward and glares at Allibe, not knowing who he is) Alicia: (warning snarl) Allibe: Save it for the fox boy you wanted. a picture of Johnny Now go, my latest Project. Your target awaits you... (Alicia stares at the picture, nods, then bolts out of the base on all fours to find Johnny) (With Karitori....) Karitori: up The time has come! I must head back to Johnny!! [turns himself into his spirit form and flies down from space and into Ultimate City and goes inside of Johnny, unnoticed) (Meanwhile with Johnny...) Johnny: up a picture between him and Alyssa Alyssa.... sniffles Why must the U.A.C.S.A. come back.... I wanted the best romantic date with you... (Alicia finds Johnny, but he doesn't see her at first) Alicia: (low growl) Johnny: a growling sound WAH! A-A-A-Alyssa?! around A-A-Are you there...?! (Alicia jumps out and charges at Johnny) Alicia: GRRAAAARGGGH! Johnny: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! away from Alicia I swear it's Alyssa.... w-w-why is she attacking me?! his head and sees Alicia No... (Alicia swipes at Johnny with her large claws) Alicia: (snarls) Johnny: slashed by Alicia AHHH!! to the ground OOWWW!!! (Alicia goes to kill him, but stops when she smells his blood) Alicia: (low growl) Johnny: his eyes and his brain starts to receive damage AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!! Karitori (Johnny's mind): YES!!! I'm back to claim what is rightfully mind! Your precious body!!!! Johnny: in agony AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Then, Johnny's clothes are ripped away, including his sneakers; his teeth grows larger and fiercer, his eyes turn yellow (followed by large black slits) and his black hair turns orange, including his muzzle which contains orange markings; it's Karitori) Karitori: Yes....!!!! YES!!!!! insanely and demonically It's good to be back in my own body!!!! at Alicia Well now... Phambeto left me a present... evilly (Alicia steps back in alarm and gives a low warning growl) Karitori: up and sees Alicia, trying to attack him Now now, there's no need to attack me... in fact, I've put Johnny out of his misery! at Alicia I am Karitori, and I thrive for death and destruction. And you might be...? Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: Alicia.... Karitori: Alicia... demonically You're hungry for death, now aren't you? Alicia: (nods) Karitori: I know just the place.... demonically as he flies torwards the G.U.N. HQ (Karitori and Alicia fly over to the G.U.N. HQ, and the soldiers fire at the two demons, but nothing happoens to them...) Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: What is this place? Karitori: It's called G.U.N. HQ, or should I say, fresh meat? to the G.U.N. soldiers, who are pointing their guns at Alicia and him G.U.N. Soldiers: Fire! their rifles at Alicia and Karitori (but they feel no pain at all) Alicia: (thinks of the fresh meat and licks her lips) Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: Meat... Karitori: Yes... Alicia's head Show them what you're made of! G.U.N. Soldiers: Keep firing! firing their guns at Alicia and Karitori (Alicia becomes hungry as her stomach growls with hunger) Alicia: (holds stomach) Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: Hungry... (attacks the G.U.N. soldiers) G.U.N. Soldiers: in agony as they are eaten alive by Alicia EEEEYYYAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! Karitori: demonically Music to my ears... (When Alicia is done, she sits on the floor like a dog and licks her claws) (A portal opens a distance away, with three beings emerging: two dark brown wolves with uber-hair, and an echidna leading them out with red eyes) Alicia: (warning growl) Karitori: Who dares...!? demonically and he steps back behind Alicia We got company... demonically But they'll get here too late, once he make ourselves scarce! he and Alicia in flames and once it subsides, both he and Alicia are gone ??? (Echidna): This the place, Flare? ??? (Wolf 1): Yes, Will, this would be it. ??? (Wolf 2): Why are we here, Flare? Flare: Crap! Will, Demon Suppression Technique is going to be needed. Will: Gottit. (Will's eyes seem to get more focused as he prepares himself. However, his eyes turn hazel a few seconds later) No good. Those two presences left just then. Mitch, Flare, get ready. They might try to unleash the demonic sides of us, like Ronan warned us. Mitch: Right. (Flare nods, obviously elsewhere in his mind) (Somewhere else in Ultimate City with Karitori and Alicia...) Karitori: Alicia Don't worry. They won't find us. (Alicia presses her head into Karitori's hand (since she acts more like an animal than Mobian)) Karitori: There is plenty more meat where this came from. Although it's not just meat. It's blood also, Alicia. Alicia: (hungry growl) Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: Where can we find more...? Karitori: out for blood and meat, but sees a dead G.U.N. officer lying in front of him Hmm.... a dead G.U.N. soldier and brings it over to Alicia I believe this is yours, Alicia. demonically Alicia: (sniffs it, then grabs it out of his hands and starts devouring it, organs, bones and all) (SFX: flesh tearing) Karitori: demonically That a girl... (Alicia finishes the soldier and licks the blood off of her claws) Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: More..I want more...! Karitori: around for blood and finds it Found it. Let's go! over to find the trace of the smell (Alicia follows.) (On their way to the hospital, they are suddenly attacked by several Fascix soldiers!) Karitori: the Fascix soldiers shooting at him and Alicia; smiles demonically Lunch time, Alicia! (Alicia easily slashes the soldiers and kills them. She eats them, and it is easy to tell she is getting more powerful) Karitori: demonically Excellent... (As he walks torwards Alicia, he slips onto the blood from the Fascix soldier and bumps onto Alicia, causing her to blush (despite being an animal)) Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: (blushing) Watch it! (grumbles angrily) Karitori: into Alicia; blushes Sorry... back from Alicia Now then... torwards the hospital (Alicia watches Karitori, then quickly shakes her head before following him) Karitori: the hospital (no one is inside, though); sniffs for blood Yes.... the trace for the blood (Eventually, he goes inside the room and grabs a handful of tubes (containing fresh blood, at least 50 tubes) and takes them outside) Karitori: 10 blood from the tubes, and turns to Alicia and smiles Open wide, Alicia. Alicia: (tilts head, but opens her mouth for the blood) Karitori: all the amount of fresh blood (from 40 tubes in his hands) onto Alicia's open mouth Heheheheheh... (Alicia swallows the blood, then licks her lips. She starts to shake) Karitori: Hmmm... looks like your hunger has been satisfied, Alicia... demonically (Alicia stops shaking, and when she's done her form has taken a more drastic turn. She's turned into her demon form!) Karitori: Demonic Alicia Yess!!! YES!!! Alicia How do you feel, Alicia? Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori:...Powerful...? Karitori: Oh yesss.... so powerful that you can turn this world into ashes!! (Alicia nods and gets up from her sitting position and tries to stand up, but she's now confinded in having to stay on all fours) Alica's Telepathy to Karitori: I...I can't stand up...! Karitori: You don't have to stand up, Alicia. Not even I can stand up once I finalize my transformation... Alicia's head (which causes her to blush slightly) Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: (blushing) Really? Karitori: Indeed. demonically While many victims think you're a monster, I think you're not just my wonderful pet... Alicia (Alicia turns red) Karitori: ... you're also.... beautiful. Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: (blushes) I..am...? Karitori: Oh you are beautiful, all right. Even though my master has died, at least he gave me something great for me. And that's you. Alicia in the lips (Alicia blushes more, and lightly kisses back) Karitori: So... do you love me, Alicia? (Alicia ponders, then look at him and nods) Karitori: Good. Now you and me can destroy this pathetic world! his head onto Alicia's head and smiles demonically Show me what you can do, Alicia... (Alicia nods, then turns to the rest of the hospital., She looks back at him) Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: You...might want to step back.. Karitori: Why, of course, Alicia. back (Demon Alicia opens her mouth, and a large ball of energy forms inside. When it gets large enough, she lets it go, and it clearly destroys half of the hospital) Karitori: Impressive... (Demon Alicia smiles, and continues destroying the hospital until there is nothing left) Karitori: and wipes away tears (which contains blood) That a girl... Demon Alicia: (see Karitori crying and nudges him lighlty with her nose) (small whine) Karitori: I know... Alicia I'm proud of you... (Demon Alicia blushes and nuzzles him with her nose (she doesn't have a muzzle)) Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: What now..? Karitori: Let-- tired Demon Alica: (low whine) Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: What's wrong? Karitori: All this killing and destruction made me feel... sleepy. onto Demon Alicia (Alicia lays down and lets Karitori lean on her) Karitori: down (with his back leaning onto Alicia We'll continue our destruction tommorow, Alicia... sleeps I love you... (Demon Alicia nuzzles Karitori quickly before laying her head on her paws) (meanwhile, Wolfgang's walking aimlessly through one of Ultimate City's parks, Playing 'Lights of Heaven' by Joe Satriani) Wolfgang: ......... Something's up...... It's in teh air...... GOVERNMENT CONSPIRACY!!! *starts to laugh, but stops quickly* ... Really...... (In the Glacian Laboratory Yazatas.) Cameron: "Ugh, things have gone all to Hell since Shahoots died, Someone bett--" THUMP THUMP THUMP! Cameron: "Code?" Mickey: "An open mind is like a fortress with it's Gates unbarred and unguarded." Cameron: "Come the Hell in." Mickey: "We got done with the Wraithwalker." Cameron: "Well that's good to hear, now, to find Shahooter's Spirit...." (Back with J and Shima...) (J shows Shima the tranquilizer dart she had on earlier, which reads "U.A.C.S.A.") Shima: Grr...not them again! (rubs the area where the dart had hit her) freezes Shima's Shoulder. (Well not freeze freeze, just giving it a chill.) ???: "Booooo." J: Huh? (Shima shivers) Shima: Brrr! J: Who's there?? ???: "Ooooh please J? Can't welcome an Oooooold Friend? Spirit appears in front of J. Shima: You're a...g-g-ghost?! Shahooter: "Okay that killed the mooood, Okay Shima, look, Ethereal Body, Glowing Blue Eyes, torn Clothes, YES I'M A BLOTTING GHOST!" Shima: S-Sorry! J: Shima Hey, Shahooter. Shahooter: "I hate every minute in this damned body that I'd rather kill stuff! If only they completed that damn Wraithwalker instead of 'We can do it later..'" Shima: But they'll get it completed soon, right? And what's a Wraithwalker? J: a concerned look on his face, since he's aware that the U.A.C.S.A. are back We gotta warn the others... Shima: Right! (loks at the dart, then picks it up. She squeezes it until it cracks, then it breaks) J: C'mon, Shima! Shima's hand CHAOS CONTROL! and Shima Chaos Control away Warp Portal appears near Shahooter and a large, Ten-foot, Silver and Blue colored walker walks out. Shahooter: "About time, Chaos Control!" Chaos Controls inside what seems to be the Wraithwalker, a few strange Warp sounds are heard. Wraithlord: "Now, to catch up to J and Shima..." Wraithlord begins to run, managing to warp away in the process. (Back with Demon Alicia and Karitori, Karitori fidgets in his sleep and he gently grabs ahold of Alicia's tail as he sleeps) (Demon Alicia's tail twitches, and she lifts her head up and looks at Karitori) Karitori: peacefully as he gently holds onto Demon Alicia's tail. Demon Alicia falls back alseep (Wolfgang stumbles upon teh two) Wolfgang: 0_0 ... Oh my gawd... Karitori: in his sleep Grrr..... (Demon Alicia jumps slightly from hearing Karitori's growl) Karitori: opens his eyes and sees Wolfgang Hello there... victim... (Demon Alicia wakes up and yawns) ???: "OHSHI--!" grasps Wolfgang from behind, Making Sunglight Energy glow on him.. Wolfgang: !? Karitori: at Wolfgang Grrr.... If you're smart, you'd run. (Demon Alicia wakes up and gives a loud warning snarl to Wolfgang) ???: "If you touch him, you burn." Wolfgang: Why run, when escape is Impossible? *takes up a fighting stance* Really? Better do give yourself some chance of survival, right? *he pulls a flask of something out of his pocket* And as to the energy, It's not gona work, stranger... I just know it wont... Karitori: If you wish to die... and mounts onto Demon Alicia Then so be it! Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: Since when did I become a horse? (snarls loudly at Wolfgang and the stranger) Karitori: My strength has yet to recover, Alicia. But that doesn't matter now... to Wolfgang Destroy him! (Demon Alicia howls, then lunges at Wolfgang with her teeth bared) Wolfgang: *he dodges Alicia* I don't wana die, but that doesn't stop the reaper!!! *he splashes teh liquid from the flask onto his paw, the smears it on his face leaving a red streak on his fur.His eye's suddenly become slits.* Lets Dance!!!! Karitori: With pleasure out his Lava Whip from his hand; whispers to Demon Alicia Don't worry. I'm not using this whip against you, Alicia. Demon alicia: (snarls, then charges at Wolfgang) ???: "You asked for it." is blasted back by Holy Magic. Demon Alicia: (howls in pain) Karitori: How DARE you hurt Alicia?! Lava Whip and wraps it around against the mystery person, and his skin is instantly burned off Feral Wolfgang: *blasts the Karitori with spectrakinesis and electrokinesis* Don't forget, I'm here too!!! Demon Alicia: (snarls and gets to her feet and attacks Feral Wolfgang) Karitori: Grrr...!!! Your friend is as good as BBQ'd! And you shall too! Feral Wolfgang: *gets hit by Demon Alicia* Ugh! :(JMB-Umm, Karitori is mounting onto Demon Alicia. :(Hunter- woops! I fix! he gets hit instead) Karitori: demonically skin isn't burned off, his Armor seems to be flame proof (but not lava-proof). Demon Alicia: (growls) Joshua: "Please I faced worse, Malice can do the same thing, but see this?" grabs out a Yellow and White sword with his burnt hand. He lets out a Wide Burst of Holy Energy from it. (Demon Alicia thows Karitori off of her and blocks the energy from hitting him, letting it hit her) Feral Wolfgang: *spreads his bat-wings, and takes off, shooting red electricity at the two demons* Karitori: Alicia getting hit by Joshua ALICIA!!!!! demonically/angrily Why you...!!!!! torwards Joshua at a fast pace, and prepares to use Lava Palm from his hand Feral Wolfgang: *swoops down and uses Volt Tackle on Karitori* Karitori: Out of my way!! Lava Palm on Feral Wolfgang, stopping him in his tracks : (Shima: Gotta go! Be back in an hour and a half) :(JMB-'Kay!) Feral Wolfgang: Ow. *recovers quickly, and throws Karitori into the air* Johnny's weak telepathy to Wolfgang: Get the U.A.C.S.A... They're responsible... for harming my girlfriend... Joshua: "Oooh big scary demon dude...Y'know, payback's a b****, in this case: A HOLY CANNON!" gets out a Plasma Cannon from his back. Karitori: hit by Holy Cannon, but remains at his feet I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got better things to take care of. demonically as he and Demon Alicia vanishes into flames and dissapear (Then, when J and Shima arrives, they arrive too late) J: Karitori and Alicia dissapear No!! Johnny!!! pants We're too late... Joshua: "Wait, that F***er was Johnny..?" J: Yes, unfourtunately. This was caused by the U.A.C.S.A... and they're back. Joshua the tranquilizer dart that reads "U.A.C.S.A." Joshua: "Oh Shahoots'll have a blast with this, We constructed a special Wraithwalker not too long ago..." Shima: Grrr...Wait, if that was Johnny, who was that otehr person..? Joshua: "My guess....Alyssa..." Shima: Alyssa?! No way.. Joshua: "Well, Alyssa's always with Johnny, so yeah, that'd be Alyssa...." J: My guess is that the U.A.C.S.A. freaks just don't know when to give up! I'm sure they're responsible for harming Johnny and Alyssa! Shima: But I thought Phambeto was executed.. J: Not Allibe, however. Shima: So it's his fault.. J: Yes. Let's make sure he and the U.A.C.S.A. stays dead, Shima. Shima: Yeah...! (Back with Karitori and Demon Alicia, Karitori is weary from exhaustion) Karitori: pants I'm really tired... down to the ground as he lays down to rest (Demon Alicia lays down next to him and licks her wounds) Demon Alicia: (whines) Green and White walker was seen in the distance. Karitori: Let me help... his hand onto Alicia's wounds, and her wounds are instantly healed Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: Thank you..(sees the walker) What..is that..? Karitori: at the walkers, but cannot see well Can't... seee... onto Demon Alicia Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: A-Are you okay?! (soft whine) Karitori: I...I'm fine... Just really tired, Alicia... onto Alicia (Demon Alicia lets Karitori lay down, then she rests her head on his stomach and keeps an eye on him) THUMP....THUMP....THUMP! Demon Alicia: (low growl) Karitori: in his sleep as he hears thumping sounds walker looks at Alicia, then it cocks it's head. It has a Spiked G and N, a sword through it. Demon Alicia: (growls, and bares it's teeth at the walker warningly) Karitori: Great... up They just don't know when will they leave us alone... I'm in no shape to fight... Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: Don't worry..I'll take care of this.. Karitori: Please be careful, Alicia... Demon Alicia Spiked GN symbol seems to symbolize the Glacian Nation, the Sword resembles Plasma-splitter, Cameron's Sword. (Demon Alicia kisses Karitori, then goes to fac ethe walker) Demon Alicia: (growls) Walker then cocks it's head again. Demon Alicia's Telepathy to the walker: Who are you, and what do you want?! responds with Warp Sounds, the Lights on it are colored Yellow for Neutral. Walker: "Wraaaaaaoowwl...." (Demon Alicia tilts her head) Demon Alicia: (confused growl) (All Wraithwalkers but the Wraithlord can speak only Warp-sounds.) Demon Alicia's Telepathy to the walker: I...can't understand what you're saying.. Walker: .... Demon Alicia: (low growl) Walker: "Wrraaaowwwl." Karitori: at the Walker ...... (Karitori walks next to Demon Alicia) Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: I..don't think it wants to hurt us.. Karitori: Not yet, Alicia. her head Not yet. But let's not attack yet. Walker: ... (Cautiously, Demon Alicia pads over to the Walker (with karitori following her). She sniffs it) Karitori: growl Hmmmm..... Walker: "Wrrrraorwl?" Karitori: If he isn't going to attack us... Walker: .... (Karitori walks away (since the Walker isn't going to attack him and Demon Alicia)) (Demon Alicia catches up and walks beside him) Walker then turns and runs away. (As the Walker leaves, Karitori and Demon Alicia head inside the cave, as Karitori collapses from exhaustion, again, since his strength is weak) Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Kaitori: Rest now. I don't think anyone will bother us here...(lays down close to Karitori in a small ball) Karitori: Thank you... as his bloody tears runs down from his eyes (since he was unable to rest caused by Glacian Nations) (Demon Alicia nuzzles him softly before falling asleep. Soon, though, she wakes back up and goes to the edge of the cave and looks outside) (Meanwhile..) same walker comes up to Wraithlord. Wraithlord: "Mhm, I see, the U.A.C.S.A did something to Jonnathan and Alyssa?" walker nods. (I'm logging now presumably, cya.) : (Shima: 'Kay. See ya later!) (Meanwhile, back in that pit, the person that accidentally fell on Johnny finally wakes up.) ???: Ugh...how long have I been out...? (A small, pink head pokes over the side of the pit.) ??? 2: Ratta! (The person (obviously, it's Linebeck) looks up.) Linebeck: Oh, there you are, Rattata. Rattata: Ratta! (Linebeck gets up and examines the pit walls.) Linebeck: Hmph. Too smooth to climb up...(pulls out a grappling hook)...which is why these were invented! Stand back, Rattata...(swings the grappling hook and throws it, where it latches onto a tree branch; he then climbs out of the pit) Part 3: Rakumei Returns! J: Phambeto may have been killed, but not Allibe. We need to find him and convince him to revert both Johnny and Alyssa back to normal. Shima: Ha! That's not going to be to easy to do.. J: That doesn't mean we can't try! Shima: True, true! (So J and Shima runs off to find the others. They can't start searching the U.A.C.S.A. without warning the others, though) Shima: We need to warn anybody that we can! J: Yeah, before the U.A.C.S.A. maniacs capture anymore of our friends! Shima: (shivers) I don't want to think of what they do to the people they capture... (J and Shima find Kotuumath, who is busy training his abilities.) J: Kotuumath Kotuumath! Kotuumath: (Looks over) Eh? (Kotuumath sees J and Shima, who are waving at him) J: Over here, Kotuumath! (Kotuumath walks over to them.) J: We got some really bad news, Kotuumath... (Shima nods sadly) Kotuumath: What is it...? J: The U.A.C.S.A.... is back. Kotuumath: (He sighs and shakes his head) And I thought we were done with that... Shima: Some guy named Allibe is continuing his work. (Suddenly, Kotuumath senses something; he's being spied by a U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldier!) U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldier: off five tranquilizer darts torwards Kotuumath Shima: Kotuu! Watch out! (Slo-mo effect!) J: torwards Kotuumath Look out, Kotuumath!! in front of the dart and gets hit in the chest, followed by a slo-mo scream AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! to the ground, with the tranquilizer dart pierced onto his left side of his chest (End slo-mo effect!) Shima: J! Grrr! (throws a Chaos Missile at the guard) U.A.S.C.A. Elite Soldier: killed by Shima's Chaos Missile WAAHHHH!!! J: becomes blurry Can't... see... the dart from his left side of his chest AGH! Losing... consiousness.... out (not dead) Kotuumath: Dammit! (he picks up J and carries him over his shoulders) (with Wolfgang(who is back to normal)) Wolfgang:*to himself* ... U.A.C.S.A did that to Alyssa and Johnny, Huh?... Better see what I can do to help... *starts to wander around* ... wandering usually ends up with something happening... (Meanwhile..) (Demon Alicia gets hungry once again and goes off to find something to eat) Karitori: Demon Alicica's stomach growl (since he has good hearing) Hmmm.... his own Bottomless Backpack and opens it and pulls out a large chunk of meat Alicia... Demon Alicia: (growls hungrily) Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: But..what about you? Karitori: out another chunk of meat from his Bottomless Backpack; smiles demonically What about me, Alicia? his own chunk of meat, and hands the other to Demon Alicia (Then, Kyle just happens to walk down the path, humming to himself. His eyes are (conviently) closed) (Demon Alicia eats her meat, then perks her ears up as she hears Kyle humming) Demon Alicia: (low growl) Kyle: (stops) Why do I get the feeling my day is about to turn to crap? Karitori: Because you came here to either run for your lives, or wish for a quick and painful death. (Demon Alicia appears before Kyle) Demon Alicia: (snarls) Kyle: (opens eyes) So. It's taken you too. That makes four of us. Karitori: "Four of us"? Kyle: You. Her. Rakumei. And me. Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: I didn't know there were two others.. Karitori: Pity for Rakumei, she's siding with the good guys! Demon Alicia: (disgusted growl) Kyle: Since when? Karitori: If I were Johnny, I'd ask her. Kyle: Well then. I'm gonna hafta make that so. (fighting stance) (Demon Alicia snarls angrily and steps in between Kyle and Karitori in a fighting stance) (Kyle's gotta ingest some blood in the fight. It'll force him into the transformation.) Karitori: Kyle Looks like you've just signed yourself a death certificate! demonically and reveals rows of sharp teeth from his mouth Karitori: an idea I have a better idea... Fire Chains and restrails Kyle I can convince Rakumei to join the destruction... that is, if your partner Ketsueki can join... Kyle: Oh no you don't! (charges Chaos Blast) Karitori: demonically Big mistake. song voice Oh, Alicia... his fingers (Demon Alicia bites down on Kyle's arm hard to make him stop the charge. She lets go, then runs off) Karitori: demonically and walks with Demon Alicia You should've ran while you still can!! Kyle: AHH! Get... back... here! (But karitori walks away from Kyle, as he walks to Demon Alicia) Karitori: Alicia; smiles Good girl... Let's go find Rakumei. (Demon Alicia nods, and they continue to find Ryu) (Eventually, the Fire Chains subside and Kyle is free) Kyle: You know, you're wasting your time. You'll never find her without me. I can hear the Dark Subconcious. And through it, I can hear all plagued by it. Including Ryu. Karitori: Hmmm.... lead the way, then. Although I'd watch out for my beautiful pet Alicia, though. She is always hungry for flesh and blood... Demon Alicia and gives her another chunks of meat form his backpack (Demon Alicia eats the meat greedily) Karitori: Alicia gently Good girl... let us find Rakumei, shall we? Demon Alicia: (nods) (So the three runs off to find Ryu) Kyle: I said I could help. I didn't say I would help. Karitori: Of course you did. Now, aren't you going to help us find Ryu, or do you want a reminder? to Demon Alicia Kyle: Ketsueki might help you, but I'm not gonna lift a finger. Demon Alicia: (snarls angrily) Karitori: Well then... bring Ketsueki to me! demonically' Kyle: No way. The only way he's gettin' out is if I decide to suddenly drink blood. (eyes shrink) Shouldn't have said that. Karitori: demonically Well said. out a blood tube from his pocket and opens the cork and pours onto Kyle's open mouth Kyle: (jumps back) I ain't letting Bloody Mary out today! No way! (Demon Alicia growls angrily and bites at Kyle's legs) Kyle: OW! Bad dog! (kicks Alicia) Demon Alicia: (yelps in pain) Karitori: Kyle Don't you DARE touch Alicia! Now, you either drink this blood, or Alicia will turn you into lunch!! Kyle: Or option 3. You rack off, and I don't go Chaos Apocalypse on you. Karitori: demonically Have it your way, then... go of Kyle and walks torwards Demon Alicia and soothes her wounds Don't worry, Alicia. He won't harm you anymore. Kyle: Wow. You actually backed off. That was.. unexpected. Karitori: to Kyle Don't expect miracles... demonically; turns to Alicia and shows her his blood tube You thirsty? the cork open Kyle: Oh no. This is going to hurt. (Demon Alicia's eyes focus on the blood tube) Kyle: Wasn't the point of this whole thing to get me to drink that? I confus... Karitori: Well, do you want to drink it or not?! angrily at Kyle Kyle: Well I don't want to drink it, but I was expecting you to do your flaming chain thing again, then pour it down my throat or something. Karitori: Well then? What are you waiting for? I'm not going to attack you or anything... so long as you don't hurt my beautiful pet Alicia. Kyle: Umm... I'm confus again. You're not going to try and turn me into Ketsueki, by chaining me down and force-feeding me blood, if I don't hurt Alicia? Karitori: Oh, you won't be hurting Alicia. Besides, once you turn into Ketsueki, we will be unstoppable. Right, Alicia? Alicia (Demon Alicia nods, grinning evilly) Kyle: Riiiiiiiiight... But then, how am I going to turn INTO Ketsueki if you're not going to attack? Karitori: That's for you to find out... Kyle the blood tube before walking back to Demon Alicia, and hands her a large piece of chicken leg (Demon Alicia grabs the chicken leg in her jaws and starts to tear it apart and eat it) Karitori: and kisses Alicia That's my Alicia... Kyle: Now that's just wrong. EAT RANDOM GLASS TUBE, WRONGNESS! (throws vial at Alicia, it bounces off her head and lands intact on the floor) (However, Karitori manages to grab the vial) Karitori: So you choose not to summon Ketsueki, huh? Your loss, then. Open up, my loving pet. (Demon Alicia obediently opens her mouth) Karitori: the blood from the tube and into Alicia's open mouth (Kyle grabs the vial before Alicia can swallow any) Kyle: Yeah, I know you get stronger with the more blood you ingest, so I have to confiscate this, y'know. (Demon Alicia snarls and tackles Kyle for the vial) Kyle: No, bad doggy. No treats for you today! Karitori: throat angrile at Kyle AHEM!! Alicia I have a spare blood vial for you, my love... (Demon Alicia's ears perk up, and she runs up to Karitori) Kyle: Ah, snap. Might as well drink this now. (holds vial to lips) Karitori: the blood vial from his torn jacket C'mon, Alicia. demonically It's for you. his arm (with the blood vial from his hand) torwards Alicia's mouth (Demon Alicia opens her mouth, looking at hte blood vial) (Kyle throws the blood vial at the other blood vail, causing them both to shatter.) Kyle: The only way either of you is going to walk away from here is if you turn me into Ketsueki. And that's never going to happen. (Demon Alicia looks at the blood on teh ground. Her eyes fill with tears) Demon Alicia: (sad whimper) Kyle: Don't cry over spilt blood! (Demon Alicia starts to cry. Her tears are black) Kyle: Okay, that's a whole new level of creepy. Karitori: See what happens when you make Alicia sad, stubborn child?! Demon Alicia; and whispers to her Get him... Kyle: OH- (Demon Alicia immediatly stops crying, then suddenly charges at Kyle, screeching loudly) Kyle: Maybe I should have taken the blood! (Demon Alicia tackles Kyle and tries to bite him) Karitori: demonically Now you see what happens? I attacked you so you can drink the cure, but you gave us vital informations for Ryu's whereabouts. I let you go and not force you to drink blood, yet you refused. You wanted to drink blood so that you can summon Ketsueki, yet you broke BOTH vial, which is the one I was going to give to my girlfriend! You have much to learn, child! Now... up the last vial from his pocket and pours it onto Kyle's open mouth, forcing him to swallow the blood Kyle: Okay. Now I'm not confus anymoAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! (doubles over, clutching his stomach) (Demon Alicia gets off of him and stands next to Karitori) Karitori: Excellent... demonically and bends down on one knee Alicia, his arm out; smiles Give me a loving hug... tears runs down from his eyes Kyle: (heavy breathing, red marks swirl on his body) (Demon Alicia gets on her hind legs and gives Karitori a hug) Karitori: voice breaking I'm deeply sorry, Alicia... I really wanted you to drink some blood, but this child was too stubborn to even let you drink this... I don't have it anymore, but I will look for blood for you to drink them... (Demon Alicia nods, and gives Karitori a kiss) Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: Okay.. Karitori: her back Thank you... (Demon Alicia nods, then wipes away Karitori's tears before turning back the Kyle) Karitori: at Kyle, but then hears Alicia's stomach, which is making alight growling sound Hmmm.... his Bottomless Backpack and grabs a handful of meat and hands it to Demon Alicia Here you go... Demon Alicia's Thoughts to Karitori: Thank you..(takes the meat and eats it) Kyle: RAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! (transforms into Ketsueki) (Meanwhile with Ryu...) Ryu: Hmm...it's very quiet today... wanders by Ryu: (Sees Wolfgang) Hi, Wolfgang. Wolfgang: Hey, Ryu. (Suddenly, Ryu is kidnapped by one of the U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers!) Ryu: AAAAAAH!! Wolfgang: Ryu!!! *gives chase* (A dark winged-wolf shape is seen in a building above. He silently takes off, watching from above. However, Ryu and the u.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldier dissapears before Wolfgang can reach over to Ryu) Wolfgang: What happened?!!!! Where'd they go?!! (The wolf lands on a nearby building, but doesn't seem to notice Wolfgang, instead ripping an air-conditioner from it's housing) ???: I'm too late AGAIN! If only I hadn't had Will and Mitch split up to watch for the others. Wolfgang: *looks up at the Wolf* ??? (The wolf ignored Wolfgang, instead deciding to shred the metal gear on the roof in anger) Flare: Gotta keep control! For Ryu! For Sara! For the Future! Wolfgang: O_O ... OK, then... better get searching again... *His wings re-sprout, and he takes off* (Flare leaps off the building without his wings, bouncing off the walls as he rapidly formed the wings, then launching himself in the opposite direction to Wolfgang, searching for Ryu.) (In Yazatas...) was reading newspaper, seeing a section of Ryushu's Kidnapping. Cameron: "WHAT!!? Okay, That...is...it..." Fangs start to bare, his Fur turning to a rather Purple and Black Color, his eyes turning red. He lets out a snarl. (Inside the new U.A.C.S.A. HQ, we see Ryu tied up onto a table) Allibe: Ryu Another species... Phambeto will be proud of me... chuckles Ryu: (Struggling to escape) Let...me...go!! Allibe: Oh I'll let you go, all right... out a syringe and injects a strange fluid inside her head (thus making Rakumei become evil again), before pulling the syringe out Now, I shall leave with you and have my special guests greet with you... out of the room Ryu: *pant* What did.....he put in me......? (Suddenly, Demon Alicia, Karitori and Kyle (?) walks inside the room and meets up with Ryu!) Karitori: A reminder for your evil ways, Ryu. Or should I say... Rakumei? demonically Ryu: No...NO!! Demon Alicia: (low growl) Ryu: I...will...not!! Karitori: I'm afraid there's not much you can do Ryu. Once Rakumei rises, she'll be learning a valuable lesson on not to be siding with the good guys! Cause you know me, Rakumei... I'm your tool of destruction. to Alicia, seemingly planning on doing something to Ryu, that allows Rakumei to appear (Demon Alicia nods and smiles evilly, showing all of her sharp teeth. She then hears hte building crash that Flare destroyed) (Outside, not far from where Ryu was being held, Flare screamed, losing control and destroying a building. He stood, and laughed, but the laugh was that of Paradox. Rapidly, his hair extended, growing down to his waist as he went Perfect.) (Meanwhile, Will had found an old apartment, and quickly sussed it out before setting it as his base) Will: Not much, but it'll do for now. (Back into the U.A.C.S.A) Creaking is heard. Karitori: growls Unleash Rakumei, Alicia. I'll hold someone back. (Demon Alicia nods and advances towards Ryu) is then suddenly hit by a Black and Purple figure! (Not Joshua) sending him toward Alicia! (This is my last post for the night, I'll be off doing a Mirror Game...PLEASE pause for Ryushu and I!) Karitori: hit and is sent flying AAGHHH!!! Demon Alicia OWW!!! Demon Alicia: (howls in anger/pain) Karitori: Demon Alicia up to her feet C'mon, Alicia! Let's unleash Rakumei ourselves, and fast! :(Are they going to go after Flare as well? He might seem uncontrollable, but there is a trick to make him submit - FF) (Demon Alicia nods and turns towards Ryu) Figure then leaps on Alicia, clawing out some of her body! The figure strangely resembles Cameron! (Two words: Dark Feral) (Demon Alicia howls in pain and tries to shake the figure off) (Just to let ya know Alyssa, Dark Feral attacks like a hunter sometimes.) Feral then throws Alicia at Karitori. Dark Feral: "Rrrrowwl!" : (Shima: Oh, crap...! Demon Alicia: (snarls in pain/surprise/anger) Karitori: Demon Alicia I'm afraid you're too late, wolf-boy! his hand onto Ryu's head and thus releasing Rakumei Now, come forth, Rakumei!!! Ryu: AAAAAAARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! (When Ryu transforms into Rakumei, she breaks the straps holding her onto the table. She roars again.) Karitori: Yes!!! YESSS!!!!!! demonically Rise, Rakumei! Rise!! Feral pounces on Karitori, tearing his face with his bloddied Claws! But then...Dark Feral feels a pair of horns pierce his side! Feral yelps and throws the attacker away, he then retreats. Rakumei: *snarl* Karitori: up laughs demonically as his face heals on its own Poor ol' wolf-boy! You're outnumbered! a cut-throat gesture at Dark Feral Now, we suggest that you run, or Rakumei will skin ya alive! demonically, showing rows of sharp teeth from his mouth Face begins to burn. (The Bloddied Claws had some parts of red Crystals on (although Dark Feral is unaware that he's also attacking Johnny, since he was held captive).) Karitori: his burning face, growls angrily Rakumei! to Dark Feral Kill him! (Rakumei charges at Dark Feral.) Feral growls and uses his strong legs to tear the ground and hit it at Rakumei. Karitori: demonically at Dark Feral This will be the most fatal mistake you have ever made! You see, when you try and kill me, Johnny dies as well. He's asleep soundly inside my little noggin. So don't do anything rash, and Johnny is spared! (Then, an alarm is heard and hundreds of thousands of U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers grabs ahold of Dark Feral and takes him away!) Elite Soldiers are then comboed by something unknown! Karitori: the opportunity and runs out of the room Let's go, Rakumei and Alicia! I must... get myself cured...! (Demon Alicia nods) (The three arrives inside the medical room, and KAritori swiftly grabs the antidote and sprays it onto Karitori's face) Karitori: face is healed Much better... (Karitori looks at all the tubes, that are filled with frsh blood) Karitori: at the blood tubes Yes! Just as I promised, Alicia! to the blood tubes (Demon Alicia eagrly runs to the blood tubes and starts draining them) Karitori: Alicia drink all the blood she sees; smiles That's my Alicia... (Demon Alicia then holds out a tube of blood to Karitori and Rakumei) Karitori: Awww... how sweet of you, Alicia. the tube of blood and drinks it (Demon Alicia smiles back and hands Rakumei the other blood tube before drinking more blood) Karitori: the blood from the tube Yum... at Rakumei, who is holding a tube filled with blood Well? (Rakumei opens up the tube and pours the blood into her mouth.) (with Wolfgang) Wolfgang: *still flying* Gah! this is hope-less, I can't ever find anything I'm looking for! *Lands on a tree limb* ... And I need to rest my wings, much longer and they'll fall off... Better continue on foot... *he jumps out of teh tree, lands lightly, and Walks off, his wings retracted back into him* (A shadow falls across Wolfgang, as a wolf with hair as long as a Super Saiyan 3's with wings soars past) Wolfgang: *Watches teh wolf fly by* Ain't that teh guy from before...? Naw... This guys got sweeter hair... *continues on his way* (Meanwhile, with J, Shima and Kotuumath...) J: groggily Ugh... what.... happened....? Kotuumath: You were hit with a tranquilizer dart. J: Kotuumath... we must warn everyone...! Kotuumath: Right. (So the three run off, and they find Linebeck) Linebeck: ? J: Linebeck Linebeck! Linebeck: Ah...lemme guess; U.A.C.S.A? J: Unfourtunately... yes. Allibe took over and turned our friends Johnny and Alyssa into monsters! tranquilizer dart whizzes by WHOA! Linebeck: OHSHI- (J, Shima and Linebeck runs to get away from the darts!) J: We need to warn everybody else, Linebeck! Linebeck: Right! (There is more gunfire, but it doesn't sound like it's coming from a rifle...) J: What was that?! (The U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers are dragging somebody off! But someone's shooting at them...) J: Why you... CHAOS SPEAR! his arm and unleashes a blast of Chaos Spear at one of the U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldier: hit by Chaos Spear WAUGH!! Get that hedgehog! (U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers runs torwards J!) J: O RLY?! Chaos Control! time, halting the U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers in their tracks, including Linebeck, and starts kicking all the U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers into oblivion, before he can unfreeze again (Suddenly, an insanely loud whirring noise fills the air! A great blast of wind hits J, Shima, Linebeck and Rattata!) Linebeck: WAUGH!! (grabs Rattata so she won't blow away) WHAT IS THAT?! (A giant helicopter flies in! The wind coming from it's propellers is extreme; our heroes can barely keep their balance!) Soldier (in helicopter): Mobians spotted! (presses a button, and Rob-Claws shoot out of the helicopter) Commencing capture! stumbles upon the scene Wolfgang: What the heck?! J: struggling Why you...! CHAOS CONTROL! the giant helicopter from its tracks Chaos... his arm, shooting off Chaos Spear at the giant helicopter SPEAR! Wolfgang: *clueless expression on face* J: That'll teach you U.A.C.S.A. for hurting our friends! Wolfgang: U.A.C.S.A.? What?! J: to Wolfgang Yep. They're back, and this time, it's Allibe. He's now in charge of this nightmare-ish HQ. Wolfgang: *looks even more confused* ? J: Listen, Wolfgang... we need to warn the others or the U.A.C.S.A. freaks will take over the world. Do you recognize your friend Johnny? Wolfgang: Shouldn't we be more concerned with that right now? *he points to the Helecopter, which is still flying, unaffected by J's Chaos moves* J: the helicopter, unaffected by his Chaos powers Darn it...! Linebeck: Wait, guys! I know what we should do! J: Like? Linebeck: Run away!! Run away!! Run away!! (runs away) :(Ryu-LOL Monty Python.) J: No, Linebeck! Don't run away! You'll get captured by the U.A.C.S.A.!! after Linebeck (Back with Demon Alicia, Karitori and Rakumei...) Karitori: Hmmmm..... (Karitori walks inside the freeze and grabs a handful of frozen meat, and he defrosts it) Karitori: the meat to Rakumei; smiles demonically Lunch. Rakumei: *pleased growl* (Karitori hands a large meat to Rakumei, who takes it and bites into it.) Karitori: demonically You're like a little sister to me, Rakumei... Dark Alicia: (chomps down into her meat) (Flare comes extremely close to their location, still emitting the same intense darkness and power as he landed nearby) Allibe: at the monitor and sees Flare from the security camera Excellent... the U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers Looks like we've got another "experiment" on our hands. Get that wolf! U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers: to Allibe Sir! out of the room to search for Flare sounds are heard... Part 4: Capturing More Mobians is immediately heard in the base! Rakumei: Hrrrrgh?! Dark Alicia: (raises head and growls) the same walker Alicia saw...but it's lights are Red for Hostile....It's probably scanning for U.A.C.S.A Targets. Dark Alicia: (gets on all fours and stares at the walker, her fur on end) Rakumei: (Snarls at the walker) Walker turns to Alicia, cocking it's head. Doing the same he did before when they first met. Walker: "Wrrrrowwl...." Karitori: It's the same one as before.... to Alicia and Rakumei I'll handle this. to the Walker Hmmmm.... (A second crash is heard from the outside as a building support pylon in a nearby building is ripped out by Perfect Flare) U.A.C.S.A. Elite Soldiers: Perfect Flare and traps him with high-voltage ropes We're capturing another Mobian! (Flare's body quickly negates the charge of the ropes, snapping them like butter with amazing strength, before forming an axe-shape of electricity around his hand, when suddenly...) Allibe: a large syringe onto Flare's head, thus injecting him with something that turns him into Perfect Flare Ah. So he have a fighter in our hands? chuckles Too bad he cannot take on against my latest prototype, the BELIAL Mark II! (Perfect Flare starts to twitch, as marks appear over his body. A weird shaped mark starts to glow on his neck as he struggles to hold himself up, before falling unconcious. A voice emerges from Perfect Flare's body) ???: So, you are trying to control Perfect Flare. I tried. The marks are mine. If you use this vocal protocol on base Flare, he will go perfect and answer only to you. *To get him to kill someone: "insert name here attacked your friends, what'cha going to do about it? *To get him to fight alongside people: Insert name here is now your ally, protect them. *To make him rip body parts off people: Insert name here hops on one steel leg. I only managed to get those three in to him before he discovered his Semi-Perfect form. Perfect Flare can be controlled with mental triggers. While he's unconscious, plant trigger phrases in his mind for him to fight for you. Paradox out. Allibe: Hmmmm.... so many good choices. Buuut... evilly go and find my three experiments; Alicia, Karitori and Rakumei. They shall assist you in battle and capture the other Mobians. (Perfect Flare growls, and his wings emerge, but now larger and covered in Paradox's marks. He leaps, flying off, but somehow, Flare was resisting, unable to break Paradox's control.) walker walks away from Rakumei and the others, as it spots the U.A.C.S.A Troopers, they are mowed down by it's Star-launcher Cannons! Karitori: lightly, but grins as he turns to Demon Alicia and Rakumei Looks like another of our allies has arrived... (Perfect Flare nods, before raising his head and sniffing, sensing Ryu's transformation. He whimpers, but falls in line. Within his mind, Paradox laughed. How simply he had assumed control after he was killed by his sister. Indeed, Perfect Flare lacked intelligence, and he couldn't control it fully, but he could stop Will from suppressing it , and give Perfect Flare more of Paradox's own power) Walker lets out a warp-roar. (Mitch watched through energy-sight goggles, before spotting Demon Perfect Flare.) Mitch: Oh crap. (Mitch instantly turned and Flow-walked as fast as he could into the void, even though that alerted Demon Perfect Flare and Rakumei, for he had to contact THEM')'' '''Rakumei: ROOOWWWWLLLLLLL!!! (chases after Mitch) :(Umm, Rampaging Walker on the loose?) Karitori: An intruder! :(Thank you.) Walker attracts more walkers! Demon Alicia: (warning growl) Demon Perfect Flare: (Angry growl) Demon Alicia: (fur stands on end and she circles around Demon Perfect Flare; snarls) Demon Perfect Flare: (He gives a faint smile: growls again) Karitori: Demon Perfect Flare So... Allibe must've sent you here for our help, right? (Demon Perfect Flare nods, his hair looking slightly on end as if shocked. Within his mind, Paradox was confused at Demon Alicia's actions. What was she sensing?) Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori: Can we trust him..? I don't...(snarls again) Karitori: gently onto Demon Alicia's head Of course we should. After all, we should be thanking Allibe for his wonderful job, right Alicia? Demon Alicia's Telepathy to Karitori) right...But I'm still keeping my eye on him.. Karitori: Don't you worry, Alicia. a portal Looks like Rakumei needs our help. inside the portal Demon Alicia: (walks into the portal after Karitori) (Demon Perfect Flare twitches but follows the others) (Within The Void) (Mitch arrived, quickly covering his back and sending a telepathic message to the other Elementals in their homeworld. Rapidly, all fifteen arrived, blurring between their human and Mobian forms) Siobhan: Why did you summon us, Mitch? Mitch: Paradox's spirit is back: Demon Perfect Flare has been unleashed. Sara: FLARE!!! (Sara's twin sister Kat wraps her in a hug) Mitch: There is a group capturing Mobians and making them lose control, become demonic or evil versions of themselves. We're going to need everyone to stop them. Julian: Yet, without Chronos, how do we fight Paradox? She was his sister, and she gave herself for his destruction! Sara: It's me. (At that moment, a ripple came through the Mobius end) Mitch: Someone's coming. Get ready. (Rakumei bursts through the portal!) Rakumei: '''''ROOOAAAAAARRRR!!! (Instantly, Mitch was transforming to his Awakened form, and the others all prepared to repulse and power down the furious cat. Quickly, Sara (who looks a lot like Ryu herself) formed a Ball of Light and hurled it at Rakumei, but the enraged beast leaped out of the way and countered with Dark Pulse.) Karitori: through the portal and sees Rakumei Need a hand, Rakumei? wickedly Demon Alicia: (automatically attacks Mitch) (Mitch deflects the attack, being easlily as powerful as Perfect Will) Siobhan: Crap! Sara, can you purify them? (Sara dodges Rakumei's Dark Pulse...barely. She shakes her head.) Damn. Elementals, ATTACK! (All the team drop into attack positions and charge into the four dark beings, with each one falling into a romance group or family group in the assault.) (Suddenly, Siobhan is clawed through the back by Karitori!) Karitori: demonically Don't make me laugh. I shall enjoy dismembering you inside out! Demon Alicia: (snarls loudly/angrily, then leaps at Sara) :(JMB-Hey Alyssa. Can I add Shima for the Romantic Date RP (since J has to look out for her)?) : (Shima: Yup. I was going to add her Moebian counterpart, too) (Siobhan is caught by James the Cyborg Dog, who sets her down and sets into attacking Karitori alongside Madison the Mecha Fox. Kat, Sara and their older brother Stephan attacked Alicia, with Mitch with a handful of the others fighting Demon Perfect Will and the rest fighting Rakumei.) Siobhan: I...won't...fall...here! (Siobhan starts to form electricity in her palms, which quickly started fixing the stab wounds, as well as shielding her from damage, while Julian caught Rakumei in breathbending) Julian: Now, that should work! Without oxygen, you'll pass out, and power down! Demon Alicia: (slashes at them with her large claws) Rakumei: Need.....air!! Kaitori: Don't you DARE touch my sister! Acid Palm on Julian, and the skin begins to dissolve, forcing him to let go of Rakumei (Julian easily blows the dissolved skin off, then started to reveal his mastary of Air manipulation, blowing a gap between the two sides) Julian: No option for peace, and I don't want to have to do this, but... (Julian starts to rip open a portal with a hyper-fast Flow-walk, sending everyone back into Ultimate City) You left me no choice) Demon Alicia: (angry roar) Karitori: evilly How hearless of you. You pathetic mortals have no idea that you're also killing your own friends!! demonically Julian: Wrong. This is a portal, like how you got here. It won't kill anyone, especially fully realized Flow-Walkers. Demon Alicia: (growls, then treis to get to Julian) unknown laser hits Alicia, blasting her back a couple feet. ??? (Shahooter's voice): "Bullseye!" Demon Alicia: (yelps, then snarls angrily) blue and silver walker walks in, and he has a Warp Generator on his back! Wraithlord: "Step away, from the Mobian!" Demon Alicia: (snarls) Wraithlord: "I warned you all!" creates a Warp Sphere, trapping Alicia, Flare, Karitori, and Rakumei. (And since it's a Warp-based move, it'll drain their power because of the Demonic Energy.) Demon Alicia: (startled growl) Wraithlord: "Meet the Warp, the Enemy of all things Demonic!" Rakumei: The owl....grrr.....OOOWWWWWLLLLLL!!! Wraithlord: "All of you get a f***ing hold of yourselves! Or at least Fight it back! Moonlight Embrace!" transfers Willpower to the Captives (Basically Alyssa, Flare, Johnny, and Ryushu) to influence them to fight back their Darker Egos! But the Wraithlord can sense the violent fury in Ryushu's heart...she begins to throw herself against the shield. Wraithlord: .... divides the Shield into Four, Rakumei's wrapped up to prevent further damage. (Demon Alicia screeches loudly and starts to fight against the shield. Sara stands, glowing as a pair of angelic wings form on her back, then her eyes become pure white as she starts to purify them one at at a time, beginning with Flare) (Back with J and Shima...) J: towards the helicopter You've done enough harm to my friends! a deep voice Now you shall pay the price!! (Then, J's fury rises and 4 hidden rings (from Sonic and the Secret Rings) surrounds his hands and his ankles! His fur turns green and has red streaks close to his eyes, his shoes turn blue and white; he's turned into Darkspine J!) Darkspine J: towards the helicopter at insane speeds and literally destroys a giant U.A.C>S.A. helicopter to smithereens (In the Distance.) Royal: "HOLY S***!" Darkspine J: Now to find you and kill you, Allibe!! Shima onto his arms and speeds away (And what J doesn't know, Dark Feral'll beat him to it. Is this alright Johnathan? XD) :(JMB-Not quite sure...) :(Okay, then I'll flip a Coin, heads, J gets to kill Allibe, Tails, Dark Feral gets to.) :(JMB- I'll call heads) :(Heads.) (As Darkspine J and Shima (who is surprised that J was in his Darkspine form) close in on the U.A.C.S.A. base, they confront Albus on their way to the base. Albus looks PIIIIIISSED.) Darkspine J: Albus, who is angry Albus? (Albus does not seem to hear J. He stares venomously at the base. Then, he unholsters Agartha and walks inside the base.) Shima: (still surprised) Sh-Should we go after him..? Darkspine J: Yes, Shima. Hang on tight. towards the U.A.C.S.A. HQ at high speeds (Inside the base, a soldier sees Albus!) EliteSoldier: Halt!! (pulls out his gun) Albus: MORBUS!! (shoots the soldier with a Morbus Glyph, it eats away his flesh inside his armor) EliteSoldier: AAAAAGH!! Darkspine J: Well, Shima. It's not just the G.U.N. you hate the most. snarling sound is heard, Elite Soldiers are running away from something! A Dark Figure pounces on one of them and is tearing his face to pieces! Darkspine J: What was that snarling sound? Shima: What the hell..? :(You guys should've seen the figure. XD) Darkspine J: a figure WHo is that...? figure looks at Darkspine J with his red eyes, he lets out a snarl and runs off somewhere. Darkspine J: ... (Somewhere else in the base, Albus continues his attack against the soldiers. But then, Albus finds Shanoa, who is tied up by the U.A.C.S.A. Scientists as they prepare to inject something into Shanoa's head!) Albus: NOOO!! (runs over to the scientists) (Suddenly, Albus is snagged by a Robo-Claw!) Albus: AAUUGH!! :(hunter- but then albus got blasted to bits! XD) :(Ryu-''WRONNNGG!!!) :(JMB-Even worse) '''Darkspine J:' Albus!! CHING, CLANK! low snarling is heard. Albus: ?! ???: "Torturersssss....Fresh KILLS!" Feral leaps on the Robo-Claw and slashes it in an attempt to set Albus free. He eventually does, and Albus falls to the ground. Darkspine J: Albus to his feet (Suddenly, Shanoa transforms into her Cerberus form!) Cerberus Shanoa: RRROOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!! Darkspine J: Cerberus Shanoa Shanoa?! Feral leaps on one of the Scientists, initiating control of his body as the Scientist impales something in the other Scientists. (Back with the ever clueless wolfgang...) Wolfgang: ... What just happened...? The Hopticopter was there one second, then J and Shima dissapered and it blew up... I think the lack of sleep is getting to me... *he walks off, thying to figure out what happped* (back witht he demons, they escape the portal unscathed, with Karitori stressed out)